Techniques of automatically generating an image processing program that performs desired image processing on the basis of genetic programming are drawing attention. In these techniques, an image processing program, which is generated by combining partial programs (for example, image filter programs) for image processing, is optimized by using an input image and an image (a target image) obtained as a result of processing on the basis of genetic programming.
In relation to this, for example, there has been proposed a technique relating to processing for generating a processing program. In this technique, when more nodes are used in the processing program, a smaller value is calculated as a fitness level used in genetic programming.
As an example of a technique of generating an image processing procedure, there has been proposed a technique in which image processing procedures, each of which has a high fitness level, are crossed with one another.
See, for example, the following documents:
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-178857;
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2006/001107; and
Shinya Aoki and Tomoharu Nagao, “ACTIT: Automatic Construction of Tree-structural Image Transformations,” The Journal of The institute of Image Information and Television Engineers, Vol. 53, No. 6, Jun. 20, 1999, p. 888-894.
The above processing in which an image processing program is automatically generated on the basis of genetic programming has a problem that much time is needed for the program generation processing. For example, in the case of the above processing, if more selectable partial programs are prepared, it is more likely that high-quality image processing is performed. However, it is also more likely that much time is needed for a fitness level calculated during processing to reach a high value. As a result, it is more likely that more time is needed to complete the program generation processing.